ÁNGELES EN UNA CAJA
by TrueProta
Summary: Mako y Bolin son unos niños desamparados que viven en las tenebrosas calles de Ciudad República. Recordando su horrible pasado y lidiando con él cada noche, el pequeño Mako deberá encontrar la forma de convertirse en el ángel guardian de su hermanito menor. (SONGFIC CAP 3: Tu Guardián de Juanes)
1. Ángeles Bajo la Lluvia

**Hola de nuevo, ProtaDarnell aquí :) **

**Bien esta historia la quería hacer desde hace tiempo y ahora que se me presentó la oportunidad me animé a subirla. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**_Personaje Favorito: MAKO!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de LOK me pertenecen._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Inagural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._**

* * *

**!.!o-O-ÁNGELES EN UNA CAJA-O-o!.!**

Allí estaba él en medio de aquella noche lluviosa, cuidándolo, resguardando sus sueños, protegiéndolo de cualquier mal que le pudiera ocurrir. Era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba. No podía perderlo.

La lluvia caía a cantaros y ambos niños estaban reclinados en el suelo de un triste y oscuro callejón, la medianoche había pasado hacía rato pero el recelo y el dolor seguían allí, como un recordatorio constante de lo dura que habían sido sus vidas.

Bolin, de 6 años estaba acostado profundamente dormido sobre aquel duro suelo. Mako, de 8, le había acondicionado una pequeña caja de madera que encontraron para que su pequeño hermano pudiera dormir tranquilo y a salvo, pero la caja era demasiado pequeña para ambos, así que el niño de ojos dorados permanecía afuera bajo la lluvia, sus manos abrazaban sus rodillas mientras temblaba de frío y su cabello mojado enjuagaba su rostro a cada momento, sin embargo al pequeño de cejas arqueadas no le importaba esa incomodidad, ya no podía sentir dolor, ya no podía sentir pena... no después de aquello.

_"¿Por qué el destino es tan injusto conmigo... con nosotros_?" -pensaba Mako mientras, muerto de frío seguía vigilando el sueño de su hermano, él mismo casi caía dormido, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

Mako odiaba dormir, porque al momento que cerraba sus ojos esas imágenes volvían a su cabeza y lo atormentaban como un triste recordatorio de lo miserable que eran él y su hermano. ¿Cómo llegaron dos inocentes niños a parar en las calles? ¿Cómo sobrevivirán?

Antes de darse cuenta... Mako cerró sus ojos y soñó...

* * *

**Flash Back...**

Un niño de cejas arqueadas dormía plácidamente sobre una camita azul. Su manta calientita arropaba su cuerpo y no permitía que sufriera de frío por la noche. Sus sueños estaban a salvo en esas cuatro paredes. Se sentía protegido y feliz. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, iba a su lugar feliz y jugaba cada noche allí hasta que amanecía. El niño hacía que su lugar feliz tuviera la forma que quisiera, los colores que deseara y todos los dulces que pudiera imaginar. ¡Era perfecto!

De pronto un sonido inquietante se retumbó en toda la casa. Alguien había roto una ventana. Mako se levantó de golpe al escuchar aquello, pudo observar por debajo de la puerta como sus padres, que habían escuchado el mismo ruido, habían encendido la luz para ver qué pasaba. Pero de pronto una luz diferente, una chispeante, ardiente y muy tenebrosa iluminó el marco de la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces el bebé se levantó de su cama y abriendo la puerta caminó por los pasillos mientras podía escuchar susurros, cuyo volumen se iba incrementando a medida que se acercaba a la sala.

- ¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el niño inocente, sus padres lo vieron aterrorizados y su madre inmediatamente gritó-

- MAKO... ¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!

En ese instante el niño se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Un sujeto vestido de negro y con el rostro oculto bajo un pasamontañas se encontraba apuntando a los padres del niño con sus manos encendidas en rojas llamas que flameaban insistentemente. Esa era la luz que había visto el niño parpadear con tanta insistencia.

- Por favor... por favor -rogó el padre de Mako- deja que se vaya... ¡Te lo suplico!

- ¿Dónde están los objetos de valor? -preguntó el ladrón en voz fría-

- Te diremos lo que quieras saber, cooperaremos contigo -continuó el hombre- pero por favor deja que se vaya

- Ya lo oíste mocoso.. ¡LÁRGATE! -gritó el hombre asustando al niño de ojos dorados-

- Mami, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es este señor?

- Lo hablaremos luego cariño... ve a tu habitación ahora -Mako pudo sentir el miedo en la mirada de su madre, sus labios temblaban frágilmente y estaba a punto de llorar pero aún así se hacía la fuerte. Con mucha rabia interna y ahogando una lágrima el niño se marchó, pero no fue a su habitación, se escondió detrás de un arbusto que estaba en el pasillo que daba con la sala. Desde allí se podía ver perfectamente toda la escena-

- ¿Dónde están las joyas? -inquiere el hombre en tono molesto mientras no apagaba sus amenazantes flamas de fuego-

- No somos una familia rica, no tenemos joyas -dijo el padre de Mako y Bolin-

- ¡DIJERON QUE IBAN A COOPERAR! -replicó el sujeto. La madre apretó el brazo de su esposo con miedo-

- Y lo haremos -interrumpe él- pero no tenemos dinero ni objetos de valor... pero es libre de llevarse lo que sea

Muerto de la ira y la rabia descontrolada, el sujeto arrojó una fuerte bola de fuego hacia la pared que explotó con fuerza destrozando una mesa, que comenzó a arder...

- PATRAÑAS! -sentenció- Yo vine aquí por dinero, no por feas y viejas lámparas... ustedes pagarán por tratar de engañarme

- No te estamos engañando, es la verdad!

- DILE A ALGUIEN QUE LE IMPORTE! -con ese grito el hombre arrojó una llamarada al rostro del padre de Mako, este cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Mako entre los arbustos vio de primer plano aquella horripilante escena. Su padre yacía arrodillado en el suelo tomando su rostro con las dos manos y emitiendo quejidos incontrolables-

- NOOOO DÉJALO! -gritó la madre poniéndose de escudo humano entre el ladrón y su esposo, pero entonces cantidades innumerables de fuego iluminaron toda la habitación mientras la madre caía al suelo incinerada y sin vida. Aquellas llamas se reflejaron en los ojos llorosos del niño que lloraba en silencio entre los arbustos. Su madre estaba tirada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Ninguno de los dos se movían y las llamas comenzaban a expandirse por toda la sala. Mako vio al asesino de sus padres salir por la ventana como si nada hubiese pasado. Las llamas no tardaron en alcanzar las cortinas y arder con mucha más fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos como torrentes de cascadas al momento que caminaba hasta los cadáveres de sus padres. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y lo hicieron irse de rodillas justo frente a ellos-

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTEN! -mecía el inocente niño los cuerpos de sus padres con impaciencia pero no se movieron. Mako comenzó a desesperarse y a gritar desconsoladamente. Había quedado solo.

De pronto una llama se enciende muy cerca del niño y este contempla casi sin aire lo que estaba pasando. Las llamas habían alcanzado el vestido de su madre que comenzaba a arder en llamas.

- NO! BASTA... APÁGATE AHORA! -gritaba Mako mientras se quitaba su camisita para golpear el fuego con ella e intentar apagarlo, pero este se encendió más y cubrió también a su padre formando una gran antorcha. Temblando de miedo y horror, el niño volteó su mirada y se dio cuenta que la casa entera estaba en llamas. Tenía que salir de allí pero... entonces recordó- BOLIN!

El pequeño Mako corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la habitación de su hermano menor quien dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido. El niño de ojos dorados meció suavemente a Bolin, quien abrió sus ojos verdes en un instante.

- Hermanito, despierta, tenemos que irnos...

- ¿Papá y mamá vendrán? -preguntó el pequeño haciendo que los ojos de Mako se inundaran a reventar de nuevo. Con un suspiro de dolor y resignación, Mako contesta-

- Ellos no vendrán con nosotros... vamos, hay que salir de aquí! -con esto Mako carga a su hermanito y como puede lo saca de su habitación. La cocina y la sala ardían en llamas, hacía mucho calor y no había alguna puerta cerca para escapar que no estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Desesperado y muy presionado Mako se dirigió hacia su cuarto de nuevo y cerró la puerta, bajo a su hermano y buscó algo duro.-

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó el pequeño de ojos verdes. Mako acto seguido sacó una gran piedra colorida de su pecera favorita y apuntando a su ventana que estaba cerrada con ese fuerte seguro que ningún niño podría romper, responde-

- Sacándonos de aquí!

Con esto el niño arroja con todas sus fuerzas aquella piedra que revienta el cristal. Mako cargó a su hermano de nuevo y lo sacó por el agujero y luego salió él. Las llamas entraron en ese instante al cuarto de Mako y prendieron su antigua cama y con ella, su oso de peluche favorito. Todo había acabado tan rápido. Tan fugaz. Los niños solo pusieron tirarse a llorar sobre el pasto a unos metros de la casa y verla arder, lo habían perdido todo. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro y las grandes y peligrosas calles de Ciudad República serían su nuevo hogar

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

_Mako…_

_Mako…_

- ¡MAKO! -llamó Bolin con fuerza logrando sacar de su sueño al niño de las cejas arqueadas que se hallaba empapado, en seguida este lo mira preocupado y dice-

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algo?

- Es tu turno de usar la caja -dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa amistosa y una mirada sincera, Mako se conmovió mucho al escuchar aquello-

- No, es tu caja... la hice para ti -replica Mako- además está helado aquí afuera

- Yo puedo soportar unas gotas de lluvia por un rato... tienes frío y aquí dentro está seco y caliente, ¡Entra!

- No quiero hacerlo, tú eres mi hermanito y yo debo cuidarte -insiste el niño-

- Pero Mako.. te vas a enfermar... estás temblando de frío. Yo estaré bien. -Los ojos de Mako se llenaron de lágrimas y con la voz quebrada le dijo-

- No quiero que pases la noche mojándote

- Solo la mitad de mi se mojará -responde Bolin- hice cálculos, si nos apretamos mucho el uno al otro, cabremos los dos y solo la mitad de mi quedará afuera... vente por favor... hermanito -rogó-

Mako suspiró vencido. Tenía mucho frío, su temperatura estaba muy por debajo de lo normal y además estaba empapado, no podía seguir así o se enfermaría y dejaría a Bolin solo a su suerte. Tenía que hacer caso.

- Está bien -contestó el niño y su hermanito sonríe. Entonces Mako se metió dentro de la caja doblando su cuerpo lo más que pudo para entrar, Bolin extendió sus bracitos y abrazó a Mako. Ambos casi se fusionan mientras el niño de los ojos dorados lo empujaba dentro con más fuerza- Solo unos empujones más y listo.

Milagrosamente, Bolin cupo dentro de la caja también por pocos centímetros. Estaban abrazados el uno al otro. Bolin inmediatamente se empapó de agua la ropa al contacto con su hermano, pero lo apretaba lo más fuerte que sus manitas podían para aportarle calor y que dejara de temblar.

- No te preocupes hermanito -dijo Bolin- esta noche, yo te protejo.

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado, es una historia triste pero habla del valor de la hermandad y el amor por la familia, realmente quería hacer un fic como este. Espero haber cumplido con las reglas del reto. Gracias por leer.

**Si les gustó por favor déjenme sus reviews :)**


	2. Ángeles Hambrientos

**HOLA A TODOS...!**

Bueno me vi en la necesidad de continuar esta historia porque realmente me encantaba y quería ahondar más en el pasado de Mako y Bolin. Este capítulo no participa en ningún reto, simplemente es la continuación del anterior.

Esto ya no será un One-Shot sino una historia de varios capítulos.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ángeles Hambrientos**

* * *

Despertó abriendo sus pequeños ojos dorados y notó como el cabello de su hermanito le rozaba la cara suavemente. El pequeño Mako estaba pegado a la pared de la caja y Bolin se había dormido en su pecho, la sonrisa del ojitos dorados apareció en su rostro al contemplar que su hermanito estaba bien. La lluvia había cesado y ambos habían logrado estar a salvo de ella, ahora solo se mostraban los rayos del sol y un nuevo día para intentar mejorar algo.

El estómago de Mako gruñó con fuerza y el niño puso su mano sobre él, estaba hambriento, no habían comido nada en muchas horas y sabía que su hermano también debía morir de hambre, así que salió con cuidado de la caja sin despertar a su hermanito y se marchó rumbo a la plaza con la esperanza de conseguirles el desayuno a ambos.

Mako comenzó a divisar cómo las personas iban y venían en la plaza. Los niños desayunaban grandes sandwiches de jamón y queso, el niño se tocó el estómago de nuevo para acallar el rugido y caminó hacia aquellos niños que comían a gusto.

- Oigan... ¿podrían darme algo de comer? Muero de hambre -rogó el niño con los ojos de luna llena brillante. Una niña que comía junto a los demás, con cabello negro, ojos verdes y hermosas facciones buscó en su lonchera y dijo-

- Claro, tengo otro sandwich guardado y quiero dártelo -con eso la niña extiende la mano con el sandwich y Mako la imita para tomarlo pero entonces otro niño de cabellos rubios y con sobrepeso golpea el alimento y lo arroja al suelo, comenzó a pisotearlo mientras reía burlándose del ojos dorados-

- ¡Eres un niño de la calle! ¡Cómete la comida después que la pise! -se burló. Mako se molestó pero la verdad es que ese niño gordo era más grande que él y lo atemorizaba un poco-

- Oye tonto no hay que ser grosero! -le gritó la niña al gordo-

- No te molestes Asami -le contestó- los recogelatas como ese mocoso disfrutan comer de la basura. -Los puños de Mako se cerraron al instante, no podía dejar que lo siguieran humillando, las risas de los otros niños era notoria, solo la tal Asami veía al pobre niño con lástima. Entonces con el ceño fruncido Mako empuja al niño gordo y lo tumba de sentón-

- ¿Sabes que también hacen los niños de la calle? ¡Golpean a otros niños gordos como tú! -Dicho esto Mako le arrojó una patada al estómago del otro niño y le sacó el aire, rápidamente se puso a llorar y Mako sonrió feliz, pero los demás niños lo miraron con molestia, querían tomar represalias así que no le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin despierta y estruja sus hermosos ojos verdes al momento que deja salir un gran bostezo. Se rascó la cabeza y su mirada aún estaba borrosa. Tenía mucha hambre y de seguro comería tostadas con fresas por encima que su madre le encantaba hacer. Trataría de robarles a Mako sus fresas y entonces fingirían una pelea.

La cruda verdad golpeó al niño de ojos verdes cuando despertó en una caja botada en medio de la calle, entonces lo recordó todo, el incendio, la muerte de sus padres, el cuidado protector de Mako, la noche lluviosa y esa caja que había representado su salvación. A Bolin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y saliendo de la caja comenzó a buscar a Mako con la mirada.

- Hermanito? Hermanito estás allí? ¿Te cansaste de mí y me dejaste? ¿Dónde estás? -gimió el niño pero nadie contestó, bajó la cabeza herido sin saber qué hacer-

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**.**

**.**

Luego de caminar por largo rato, un aroma a comida fresca comenzó a invadir la nariz del ojos dorados. Estaba tan hambriento que sería capaz de comer de la basura y cualquier cosa le parecía aceptable. No podía creer que hace un días él comía galletitas y leche, carne, pollo, comida picante y ahora simplemente el estómago se le pegaba de la espalda debido a no tener nada que llevarse a la boca. Le costaba mucho dar cada paso, tenía 8 años y más de 17 horas sin comer, estaba perdiendo las energías peligrosamente.

Pero levantó la mirada con debilidad al sentir esos aromas tan deliciosos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que estaba en el mercado de Ciudad República y los tarantines de comida se abrían paso por una larga fila. Había carne, mariscos, brochetas, comida chatarra, todo lo que un niño pudiese querer. El niño de cejas arqueadas salió corriendo y comenzó a caminar frente a los tarantines no pudiéndose decidir por una cosa o por la otra, quería de todo, pero finalmente se detuvo en un puesto de brochetas. Miró con deseo ese palito metálico lleno de pedacitos de carne, pollo, chorizos y salsa picante, su boca se hizo agua e inocentemente caminó hacia el puesto donde un señor alto y moreno servía la comida.

- Oiga señor... me puede dar dos brochetas muy muy grandes? para llevar? -el sujeto tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para lograr ver del otro lado del tarantín al niño de 8 años que lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera-

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Tienes dinero acaso?

- Lo siento, no tengo dinero... pero tengo demasiada hambre y mi hermanito también

- No me interesa -le gritó- Yo no regalo comida o sino también tendré hambre ¡Lárgate de aquí!

El niño agachó la cabeza sintiéndose humillado y con los ojos llorosos ¿Por qué la gente lo tenía que tratar mal? ¿Acaso él le estaba haciendo daño a los demás? ¿Tenía la culpa de lucir desarreglado, despeinado y con la ropa algo sucia?. Aunque Mako quería simplemente sentarse a llorar, sabía que eso no iba a solucionar nada, seguiría teniendo hambre, Bolin seguiría teniendo hambre y no importaba cuánto lo tuvieran que humillar o cuántos gritos tuviese que soportar, Mako no iba a dejar que su hermanito pequeño, que era su responsabilidad pasara hambre. Respiró profundo y repitió el mismo proceso en el resto de los tarantines, pidiendo comida para llevar pero las respuestas siempre fueron las mismas...

- VETE DE AQUÍ

- NO REGALO COMIDA

- ERES UN MALVIVIENTE

- ANDA A MOLESTAR A TU MADRE

- BÁÑATE ENGENDRO

- ALÉJATE, ESTÁS ESPANTANDO A MIS CLIENTES...

Le gritaron tantas veces que Mako en su desesperación solo pudo dejarse caer sobre un banquito con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, no lo hubiese admitido pero comenzó a llorar allí frente a todos. Sus lágrimas mojaban el suelo como ríos y vertientes. Realmente lo habían lastimado, llamarlo Malviviente, engendro y decirle que por su culpa las personas se estaban alejando lo hicieron verse a sí mismo como un monstruo pero... ¿No era solo un niño?. No entendía por qué la sociedad trataba así a los más desamparados. Fuera como fuera, ya no había dónde buscar comida, casi comenzaba a desvariar y a ver doble cuando sus tripas le reclamaron otra vez la falta de alimento. Desesperado Mako lloró por Bolin, por Él y por su roto corazón.

- Hijo -dijo una señora mayor, a lo cual Mako levantó sus ojitos dorados llenos de lágrimas- ¿Dónde está tu mami? -Mako limpió las lágrimas antes de contestar y luego dijo entre gemidos ahogados por la tristeza-

- Mi mami se fue al cielo con mi papi, pero olvidó llevarnos a mi hermanito y a mi -la señora se tocó el corazón conmovida por las palabras del niño, sabía que no estaba en la calle porque fuese un rebelde o algo así, simplemente lo había perdido todo-

- Pobrecito mi amor -dijo la señora mientras metía la mano en su cartera y sacaba su billetera- ¿Quieres comer algo de alguno de esos tarantines? -El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja muy feliz y la señora lo tomó de la mano y llevó de vuelta hasta el puesto de hamburguesas en el cual le habían dicho engendro. El hombre que atendía el puesto vió llegar al niño de nuevo y su entrecejo se arrugó rápidamente.

- Oye mocoso no te dije que te fueras?

- Escúchame imbécil vas a prepararle la más grande, gorda y jugosa hamburguesa que hayas hecho en tu vida -gritó la mujer al hombre que parecía estar en shock- ¿Entendiste tarado? Toma tu dinero si es lo que tanto quieres! -se lo arroja- ¡Aprende a tratar a los niños!

- Señora yo... no quise...

- Muévete idiota que tengo hambre! -dijo Mako inspirado imitando a aquella señora que al escuchar eso no pudo más que reír a carcajadas-

- Bien hecho mi amor, chócala! -chocan manos mientras que el hombre comienza a preparar la hamburguesa entre murmuraciones. Más temprano que tarde una inmensa hamburguesa que el niño tenía que agarrar con las dos manos se abría ante él, con solo de oler su aroma el niño enloquecía, pero antes de podérsela comer, la mujer llevó al niño al parque otra vez-

- No sé cómo agradecerle que haya sido tan buena conmigo, hoy todo el mundo me trató mal menos usted y una niña esta mañana -dijo el niño-

- El mundo está lleno de bravucones cariño -le respondió la señora- pero siempre existirán personas buenas que te ayudarán en tu dolor... son cómo ángeles enviados del cielo para ayudarte

- ¿Mi mami la envió verdad? ¡Usted es en realidad un ángel guardián! -la señora sonrió para sí y luego dijo-

- Si pequeño, me envió tu mami, y también te envió esto -dijo mientras le daba 50 billetes al niño, él nunca había tenido tanto dinero en sus manos jamás- Este dinero te servirá para comprar comida por un tiempo -Mako solo pudo abalanzársele encima y abrazarla con cariño-

- Nunca la olvidaré

- No importa, no quiero que lo hagas -dice ella, entonces le dió la espalda y comenzó a marcharse, de pronto Mako la perdió de vista y aunque mirara a todos lados no logró divisarla ¿De verdad era un ángel?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bolin... Hermanito -dijo llegando Mako hacia el callejón donde ahora vivían sosteniendo la gran hamburguesa en sus manos, aún estaba calentita y olorosa- Bro... ¿Dónde estás? -lo llamó pero no logró verlo, solo estaba la caja sola y ni rastro de su hermano. El niño de ojos dorados comenzó a buscarlo con desespero- Bolin? Hermanito? ¿Dónde te metiste? BOLIN! -gritó desesperado cayendo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez... Su hermanito había desaparecido y Mako se culpaba por eso.

- Qué idiota soy! -decía mientras se golpeaba el pecho- ¿Cómo me fui y lo dejé solo? ¡Pensé que dormiría todo el día! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Pero de pronto como obra del cielo la voz de Bolin le habló a su hermano mientras estaba parado justo frente a él sosteniendo un pañuelo rojo.

- ¿Por qué lloras hermanito? -Mako al verlo solo pudo saltarle encima en un gran abrazo yéndose los dos al suelo, comenzaron a reír felices y Mako comenzó a besar sus gorditos cachetes y su frente, estaba muy emocionado-

- Qué bueno que estás aquí, estaba muy preocupado... -le dice mientras ambos se levantan y se meten en la caja con aquel truco que habían desarrollado y el cual hacía que cupieran los dos y les sobrara algo de espacio- ¿Dónde estabas hermanito? -le pregunta Mako a Bolin-

- Fui a casa...

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? -dijo sorprendido-

- Solo quería verla, además no está muy lejos... todo está quemado, necesitaba mirar por mí mismo que había pasado

- Te entiendo hermanito, sé que es duro pero no puedes marcharte así, casi me matas del susto

- Lo sé, lo siento pero... es que siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo que te quise traer algo que te recordara lo que éramos antes de que esto pasara -dicho esto Bolin le mostró una bufanda rojo profundo a su hermano a quien se le cristalizaron los ojos con solo verla- ¿la reconoces hermanito?

- Era de nuestro papá

- Si, una de las pocas cosas que se quemó en el incendio... quiero que la lleves -entonces el ojos verdes le amarra la bufanda al cuello del niño y este miró lo bella que era esa prenda-

- No sé que decir... -musitó Mako-

- No digas nada entonces... -Se abrazan-

- Te quiero hermanito

- Y yo a ti... nunca nos separaremos -dijo Bolin, entonces Mako toma la hamburguesa que habían comprado antes y retirándole el papel protector reveló la fuente de comida para ambos mientras decía-

- Pues yo también te tengo un regalo...

- ¿Una hamburguesa? wow hace tiempo que no comía una tan grande -exclamó con sorpresa- ¿Quién diría que en casa jamás comíamos de estas y ahora que estamos en la calle sí lo haríamos? -Ríe, entonces Mako parte la hamburguesa por la mitad y le entrega su parte a Bolin quien rápidamente quería llevársela a la boca pero su hermano lo detiene-

- No Bolin, hay que ser agradecidos, puede que no tengamos casa ni padres, pero tenemos alimento y eso es gracias a Diosito en el cielo... -entonces Mako juntó las palmas de sus manos uniéndolas y formando un triángulo y dijo- Pon tus manitos así, baja la cabeza y sígueme la corriente-

- ¿Así? -dijo Bolin tratando de imitarlo. Mako asiente y entonces ambos bajan su cabeza y el ojos dorados comienza a orar-

- Querido Diosito, queremos agradecerte primero por la vida...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

***Se va a llorar a un rincón* **

**Espero les haya gustado, por favor me dicen en sus reviews que les ha parecido.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Ángeles Guardianes

**Capítulo 3: Ángeles Guardianes**

* * *

Bolin dormía plácidamente en su camita azul, su habitación llena de colores azules y verdes armonizaban perfectamente y lo hacían reír. Su madre acababa de darle su beso de buenas noches y ahora el pequeño de ojos verdes podía dormir tranquilamente, y así lo hizo.

De pronto escuchó unos gritos y unos golpes que lo despertaron de golpe, se arropó hasta el tope temblando de miedo, trató de cerrar sus ojos con más fuerza para obligarse a dormir y esperar a que nada malo pasara, pero se oían demasiados gritos en la sala. Creía escuchar a su hermanito Mako gritando horrorizado y los ojos de Bolin se llenaron de lágrimas así como su alma... de miedo.

Cerró los ojos como pudo y comenzó a temblar, pero de pronto el cuarto comenzó a calentarse, mucho fuego prendió las cortinas y no tardaron en prenderse las sábanas en la cama del niño.

- Ayuda! -gritó Bolin aterrado, en ese momento Mako entra de golpe en la habitación y la encuentra en llamas-

- HERMANITO! -gritó el ojos dorados para llamarlo, entonces escucha el llanto del pequeño quien se arrinconaba a un lado de la cama para alejándose de las llamas que se aproximaban más a él con rapidez, estaba a punto de quemarse. Mako rápidamente lo sacó de allí diciendo- Yo te salvaré hermanito

- Mako ¿Qué está pasando? -lloró el ojos verdes asustado, pero Mako lo abrazó hacia él para que no viese nada de lo que estaba pasando y lo tranquilizó diciendo-

- Nada, todo estará bien hermanito... -El niño de las cejas arqueadas intentó salir por la puerta del cuarto pero antes de siquiera poner un pie afuera las llamas exploraron encendiendo todo en el pasillo, no podían salir por ahí. Bolin seguía llorando pero Mako estaba decidido a protegerlo, volteó para ver si podían salir por las ventanas pero la habitación ardía en llamas, el niño comenzó a desesperarse y sus lágrimas comenzaron a regarse por su rostro. Quería proteger a su hermano, quería cuidarlo, que nada malo le pasara pero simplemente no había salida. Mako se inclinó para ver a su hermanito a los ojos y limpiándole sus lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos, le dijo- Bueno hermanito, es todo... Creo que nos iremos al cielo.

- No quiero irme Mako.. tengo miedo -gimió el pequeño, Mako solo pudo llorar con él y abrazándolo con fuerza rodeándolo con sus brazos como si de una burbuja protectora se tratara, entonces, con voz firme, pero aun así triste, el niño respondió-

- No te preocupes hermanito, no dejaré que te duela, sufriré el doble por ti y soportaré tu dolor, mientras estés conmigo nada te pasará

En ese momento las llamas alcanzaron al pequeño de ojos dorados quien estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a Bolin y comenzó a gritar horriblemente, su espalda se encendió en llamas y comenzó a llorar, las llamas seguían quemando su piel pero Bolin permanecía a salvo debajo llorando por el dolor que su hermano mayor estaba sufriendo por él...

- MAKOOOO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- MAKOOOOO! -gritó el pequeño de ojos verdes al momento que se levantaba sobresaltado de su sueño mientras estaba metido en aquella caja. Mako, quien estaba fuera de la caja bloqueando el acceso a la misma, voltea a verlo con rapidez y comienza a toquetearlo y revisarlo por todos lados-

- ¿Qué ocurre hermanito? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? -Bolin se limpió una lágrima y se sonó la nariz para luego decir con algo de miedo-

- Tuve esa pesadilla hermanito... otra vez -Mako se enternece y lo abraza con fuerza. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba que su hermanito sufriera, podía protegerlo de todo pero no de las horribles imágenes que habían en su cabeza producto de su pasado-

- Sólo son pesadillas hermanito, no son reales, eso ni siquiera pasó.

- Me asusta mucho que no vayas a estar conmigo... No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa! -gritó el ojos verdes con desespero a lo que su hermano lo toma de la cara y le dice con voz firme-

- Yo solo vivo para cuidarte ¿Me oíste? No dejaré que nada te pase y nada va a pasarme a mí... Ahora vuelve a dormir por favor.

- ¿Por qué tú no estabas durmiendo... en la caja... conmigo? -preguntó con ternura, Mako le revuelve el cabello con una sonrisa y responde-

- No tenía sueño Bo y además estaba mirando las estrellas, tratando de saber cuál es mamá y cuál es papá...

- Yo quiero hacer eso contigo

- Mejor ve a dormir, aún no los encuentro, pero mañana te diré cuáles son... ¿Quieres que te cante? -Bolin puso ojitos tiernos y Mako sonrió. Lo acomodó en la cajita y lo arropó con su bufanda roja para que se abrigara por la noche. Se acercó a él y comenzó a cantarle.

_**Esta noche te prometo, que no vendrán**_

_**Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar**_

_**Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar**_

_**Hasta que… tus ojos vuelvan a abrir!**_

_**Duérmete mi Bo, sueña con mi voz**_

_**Duérmete mi Bo, hasta que salga el sol**_

_**Duérmete mi Bo, sueña con mi voz**_

_**Duérmete mi Bo, que aquí estaré yo.**_

El niño luego de varios minutos cerró sus ojos y se entregó al sueño. Mako acarició su rostro y volvió a salirse de la caja sentándose justo en la entrada de la misma bloqueando el paso y se dedicó a hacer lo que realmente hacía en las noches.

Mako había mentido, no miraba las estrellas, nunca hizo tal cosa. Su trabajo era cuidar, cuidar y cuidar a su hermano. Sentándose allí frente a la caja evitaría que cualquier cosa pudiera entrar y hacerle daño a Bolin. Tenía sueño, frío y estaba muy cansado, pero no le importaba.

_"El bienestar de mi hermanito va primero que el tuyo, Mako"_ -se repetía mentalmente el niño de cejas arqueadas cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche avanzó, las horas pasaron y ya eran casi la una de la madrugada. A Bolin se le paró un mosquito en la nariz y comenzó a succionarle sangre, el niño sintió la incomodidad y en un acto reflejo se dió un manotón en la cara que lo despertó de golpe. Le dolió mucho, pero miró su mano y allí estaba el animal espaturrado así que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara del niño de ojos verdes.

Se iba a disponer a dormir pero entonces vió algo que llamó su atención.

Mako no estaba a su lado durmiendo como él creyó. Estaba sentado afuera de la caja bloqueando el paso a la misma, aún.

_"¿Todavía Mako mira las nubes?"_ -pensó el niño. Se acostó de nuevo pensando aún más en esa situación, no entendía lo que realmente hacía Mako.

El niño de las cejas arqueadas por su parte aún estaba allí custodiando, sus ojos se cerraban y abrían con mucha dificultad, moría de sueño y cabeceaba cada vez más. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojitos era notable y ya se estaba yendo de los lados, pero no se iba a rendir. Tenía que cuidar de su hermanito menor, no importa si no dormía, no importa si no tendría que hacerlo nunca más. En su inocencia, creyó que podía proteger a su hermano por siempre.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Al Día Siguiente**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Buenos días... Despierta hermanito -meció suavemente Mako a Bolin y este despierta. Sus ojitos verdes lo primero que ven es a un niño sonriente pero algo despeinado y demacrado, sus bolsas debajo de los ojos eran notorias y sus continuos bostezos demostraban que estaba cansado.

- Hermanito te ves terrible... ¿No dormiste anoche?

- No, me quedé cuidando... contando estrellas toda la noche -corrigió muy rápido-

- Ajá! te atrapé! -sentenció el ojos verdes- No quiero que me cuides tanto Mako, quiero que duermas... Yo estaré bien

- No, yo debo protegerte, es todo para lo que vivo ahora.

- ¿Cómo vas a protegerme si no tienes energía?

- Siempre tendré energías si se trata de ti -dijo necio- Ahora arréglate muy bien hermanito, iremos a pasear por ahí.

Bolin se levantó, le dió tres sacudidas a su camisa con sus manitas sacándose algo de polvo y luego dijo.

- Estoy listo -Mako sonrió, realmente no había mucho que hacer para "Arreglarse". Aún así Mako le dijo-

- Wow hermanito, quedaste muy guapo.

Con eso los hermanos salieron al parque y compraron unos ricos helados para desayunar. Aún les quedaba dinero del que les había dado esa amable señora unos días atrás y esos helados sí que eran deliciosos.

- Mmmm me encanta -dijo Bolin excitado-

- El mío tiene cremita por dentro -presumió Mako-

- Buuuu el mío tiene chocolate por dentro

- Buuuuu -dijo Mako a lo cual ambos niños rompen a reír tontamente. Se divertían mucho juntos, eran el mejor complemento. No solamente eran hermanos, sino también mejores amigos-

- Oye Mako -dijo Bolin luego de unos segundos-

- Si hermanito?

- Prométeme que dormirás esta noche -dijo con ternura pero el niño aún en su terquedad levantó la ceja y desvió la mirada con altivez-

- Ya hablamos de eso Bo, no se discute, tú duermes, yo te protejo.

- NO QUIERO QUE ME PROTEJAS, QUIERO QUE DUERMAS! -le gritó el niño de ojos verdes logrando molestar aún más al cejas arqueadas-

- Y si duermo cómo voy a protegerte?.. ¡ME PREOCUPO POR TI!

- Y YO IGUAL! -contraatacó Bolin haciendo que su hermano quedara callado algo sorprendido- ¿No te das cuenta Mako? Estás haciendo exactamente lo que pasa en mi sueño, te enfocas tanto en protegerme que terminas haciéndote daño a ti mismo... por mi culpa. No quiero que te pase nada malo por intentar protegerme.

- Bolin yo solo quiero que estés bien -respondió el niño en voz baja, con inocencia. Bolin lo abrazó de inmediato-

- Y lo estoy, gracias a ti estoy bien, el simple hecho que estés conmigo me da seguridad pero me molesta que ya no te preocupes por ti mismo, no me gusta ver que ya no tienes energías por intentar protegerme...

- La calle está llena de peligros Bolin, hay muchos dementes en las calles durante la noche.

- No me importa! -reclama el niño- Si no duermes esta noche junto a mi me iré y no volverás a verme -amenaza y el niño de ojos dorados se sorprendió-

- No... No quiero que me dejes

- Entonces ¿Dormirás? -Mako suspira derrotado- Ok... dormiré -Bolin dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esa Noche**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mako se acuesta en su lado de la caja y Bolin usa la bufanda de su hermano para arropar su cuerpo, justo como Mako lo hacía con él todas las noches. El niño se veía muy indispuesto todavía pero tampoco quería que por su terquedad Bolin se alejara.

- ¿Ves? -dice Bolin señalando fuera de la caja- es una noche muy tranquila, todo estará bien.

- Te creo hermanito -sonríe Mako, entonces Bolin se acerca a él y lo besa en la frente, justo como hacía su madre, Mako se sorprende y no reacciona hasta que su pequeño pero muy sabio hermano se acostaba a su lado abrazándolo muy juntitos ambos y dándose calor-

- Buenas noches hermanito -dijo Bolin antes de cerrar sus ojos-

- Buenas noches -respondió Mako antes de pasar su bufanda de su cuerpo al de Bolin para arroparlo a él sin que se diera cuenta.

Mako miró otra vez hacia la salida de la caja y contempló con ojos bien abiertos ese solitario callejón. Parecía tranquilo, la noche, serena. Tal vez Bolin tenía razón, tal vez debía dejar de preocuparse tanto, al fin y al cabo sus padres estaban en el cielo protegiéndolos.

Mako comprendió que Bolin lo cuidaba de muchas maneras también. Comprendió que no sólo él sentía la necesidad de proteger a su hermano sino que Bolin la sentía también.

_"Ya lo entiendo"_ -razonó Mako luego de bajar la cabeza y contemplar a su hermanito durmiendo sobre su pechito- _"Yo soy el ángel guardián de Bolin y Bolin es el mío."_

Muy cansado y con los párpados pesándole una tonelada, Mako solo pudo dejarse vencer por el sueño y cerrar sus ojitos no sin antes decir en voz baja.

- Duerme bien, mi ángel.

Esa noche, ningún dragón y ningún fantasma se atrevió a molestar a los pequeños niños que dormían en aquella caja. Todos los miedos de los niños se apaciguaron por esa noche y ninguno de los dos volvió a tener pesadillas. A veces los ángeles guardianes eran protegidos por otros más y esa noche, las estrellas brillaban con mucha luz, en especial, dos de ellas, que estaban posadas sobre el cielo justo encima de la caja. Esas dos estrellas iban a proteger a los niños toda la noche, o hasta que… Sus hermosos ojos verdes y dorados se volvieran a abrir.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**TT_TT Estos niños van a acabar con mi corazón D:**

**¿Les gustó? Por favor me cuentan en sus reviews ¿Si?**

* * *

**PD: Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y le dan a favoritos y la siguen. Muchas gracias por su leal apoyo.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Ángeles en la Basura

**Hola! TrueProta Here!**

**Hace algún tiempo que no actualizo este fic, así que cuando me llegó un poco de inspiración no lo dudé.**

**Es tiempo de seguir leyendo sobre las aventuras de Mako y Bolin en sus chibi versions!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 Ángeles en la Basura**

* * *

- HERMANITO! -gritó Mako con desespero mientras mecía con violencia al pequeño de ojos verdes y este despertaba sobresaltado-

- ¿Qué ocurre Mako? -preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos-

- TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA! NOS BUSCAN PARA HACERNOS DAÑO!

Bolin abrió sus ojitos de par en par sorprendido, la mirada de Mako, a punto de ceder a las lágrimas lo hicieron preguntarse qué ocurría..

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices hermanito?

- No hay tiempo de explicar.. ¡Vámonos! -exclamó mientras lo jalaba del brazo pero sorprendentemente el ojitos verdes presentó resistencia y su hermano mayor volteó a verlo indignado-

- NO! ¡Tienes que decirme que ocurre!

Mako miró a la entrada del callejón y luego de dar pequeños saltos de desespero en un berrinche moderado, Mako se metió en la caja con su hermano y tomándolo de las manos, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

- Hermanito, hice algo muy malo y nos puse en peligro a los dos, siento mucho lo que hice pero ahora no podemos parar!

Las palabras de Mako resonaron en la cabecita de Bolin sin parar como un eco infernal que no era para nada agraciado. Su estómago se revolvió, la cabeza le dolió de repente y ver a su hermano tan preocupado lo hizo darse por vencido y dejarse guiar por él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unos Días Antes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó cuando un chirrido de tripas resonó en lo más profundo de su estómago ¡Moría de hambre! pero entonces un delicioso aroma a carne recién salida de la sartén invadió sus fosas nasales, también olor a pan acabado de hacer, creía que seguía soñando, pero entonces una mano tocó su hombro y dijo...

- Hermanito, despierta! Hora de desayunar! -Bolin abre sus ojitos y contempla a su hermano mirándolo con una sonrisa amistosa y, a sus pies había un montón de comida, justo lo que había pensado. Carne en brochetas y pan caliente. Bolin abrió sus ojos de par en par y se saboreó al instante-

- Wow hermanito ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Ya te dije, es nuestro desayuno

- Si, claro pero... ¿De dónde lo sacaste? El dinero que la mujer nos dió para comprar comida se nos acabó hace días.

- Entregué unos paquetes y me dieron esto como recompensa -dicho esto Mako toma una brocheta caliente y una hogaza de pan muy suave y se lo pasa a Bolin diciendo- ahora come Bo, quiero que te pongas bonito y rosadito. -Bolin sólo pudo sonreír ante eso-

- Mmmm... Está delicioso!

- ¿Verdad? y lo mejor es que ahora que entrego paquetes todas las mañanas podremos comer bien.

- YAY! -celebró Bolin- comeremos bien al menos una vez al día!

Mako tragó grueso al escuchar aquello. La inocencia de Bolin casi hacía desaparecer por completo el terror detrás de esas palabras. Los días anteriores a esos fueron muy duros, a veces no tenían absolutamente nada que comer y otras, Mako cuando por fin podía conseguir algo para alimentarse se lo daba a su hermano alegando que ya había comido cuando lo cierto era que cada día estaba más delgado y débil. Hacía tres días, Bolin tuvo que contemplar una escena terrible.

* * *

**Flash Back...**

- Hermanito? -llamó el niño mientras salía de la caja a mitad de la noche pues no podía ver a su hermano en ningún lado.- ¿Mako? -lo volvió a llamar pero no obtuvo respuesta-

La noche era fría, aterradora y silenciosa. Se podían escuchar a los perros ladrar en la lejanía. El niño de ojos verdes pensó que Mako tuvo que usar el baño o algo porque él nunca... nunca lo dejaba solo en las noches.

Siguió caminando por aquel callejón rumbo a la salida y cuando estuvo fuera miró a ambos lados de la carretera. Entonces el sonido de unas bolsas se escucharon a uno de los lados del niño, este volteó lentamente esperando no ver algo terrible en esa oscura noche. Entonces un relámpago iluminó la escena.

Su hermano Mako estaba metido entre el cesto de la basura con su cabeza hundida en él mientras buscaba desesperadamente por lechugas sucias que se metió a la boca sin pensarlo dos veces. Las masticó con placer y sus ojos se cerraron al disfrutar cada bocado. Bolin se horrorizó al ver a su hermano ser acompañado de algunos perros hambrientos y callejeros por los cuales a veces tenía que pelear por la comida.

Mako ni siquiera notó a su hermano, estaba demasiado hambriento para pensar en otra cosa. De pronto encontró un pedazo de carne llena de moscas y sus ojos se tornaron sadomasoquistas al momento que una sonrisa aterradora revelaron sus dientes llenos de deseo. Apartó las moscas con la mano y se metió el pedazo de carne.

Una lágrima bajó al instante por la mejilla de Bolin mientras no podía soportar ver aquella escena más. Él había comido bien esa noche, Mako le había traído comida ¿Entonces por qué estaba sacando cosas de la basura y peleándole la comida a los perros de la calle? ¿Mentía sobre comer un poco de lo que le traía?.

Los ojos y la mente se le abrieron al niño de ojos verdes. Su hermano le había mentido... otra vez, para protegerlo, pero mentira al fin. Cerró sus ojos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo al callejón mientras sus lágrimas eran llevadas como rocío por el viento. Se metió dentro de la caja y comenzó a temblar y acurrucarse lo más que pudo. Ver a su hermano así le dió mucho miedo. Será que si un día no había más basura y tenía mucha hambre ¿Se lo comería a él también?.

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza e intentó calmarse, entonces luego de un rato sintió un fuerte olor a basura que vino al mismo tiempo que el calor del cuerpo de Mako que se acostaba justo al lado de su hermano en la caja. Bolin estaba despierto, lo sintió todo y... aún tenía miedo.

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

Mako no podía dejar que su hermanito pasara más hambre. Él mismo no podía pasar más hambre, sabía que mientras más débil estuviera, menos capaz iba a ser de protegerlo, así que cuando descubrió el legado que su madre le dejó, comenzó a buscar nuevas formas de alimentar a los suyos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Madrugada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako se despertó cuando el anillo de luz sobre el horizonte que anunciaba la llegada de la luz solar apenas estaba saliendo. Besó a su hermano en la frente con cariño y amarrándose la bufanda roja al rededor del cuello tapando su boca también salió corriendo de aquel callejón.

Había aprendido a ser sigiloso, había aprendido a luchar por la comida. Los perros de la calle nunca eran de fiar, pero Mako casi siempre les ganaba la comida, pero era hora de comer comida de verdad.

El niño se paró frente a la vidriera de una tienda que exhibía chorizos, carnes y demás exquisiteces. Su estómago chilló al instante y su lengua saboreó el contorno de sus labios. Esa comida tenía que ser suya.

Mako caminó hacia la puerta de atrás y usando unos pequeños alambres, logró abrir la cerradura. Entonces entró a la tienda de comida y rápidamente tuvo que esconderse pues algunos carniceros estaban allí con grandes cuchillos. Mako se escondió debajo de la mesa donde los carniceros estaban cortando algunos trozos de carne y se preparó para hacerse de la comida.

- Oye Yen... ¿Cómo te fue anoche? -preguntó uno de los carniceros a su compañero mientras ponía un chorizo largo sobre la mesa. Mientras conversaba con su amigo unas manitas blancas salieron de debajo de la mesa y jalaron el chorizo hacia abajo. Cuando el carnicero se fija ve extrañado como no había nada allí- Qué raro... hubiera jurado que... aahh no importa!

Entonces puso otro pesado de filete y le preguntó otra cosa a su compañero, entonces la manita blanca también jaló el filete hacia abajo. El hombre muy extrañado miró como nuevamente la carne no estaba, pero esta vez estaba segurísimo de que la había puesto, así que se agachó para ver debajo de la mesa pero no pudo observar nada, pero cuando se levantó de nuevo vió a un niño montado sobre la mesa dándole vueltas a una bufanda roja llena de carne y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó su rostro con ella arrojándolo al suelo.

- ES EL LADRÓN... ATRÁPALO! -gritó el hombre. Yen inmediatamente agarró un gran cuchillo y lo lanzó hacia el niño pero este salió con segundos de diferencia y la filosa arma quedó clavada de la pared.

Mako sonrió victorioso mientras corría lejos de la tienda pero de pronto aquellos hombres lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a rodearlo. Mako abrazó la bufanda con la comida mientras los hombres hacían sonar los filos de sus cuchillos.

- Tú eres el ladronzuelo que nos ha estado robando... hasta aquí llegaste maldito!

- Sólo si pueden atraparme!

Entonces Mako se escabulló debajo de las piernas de esos sujetos quienes lo seguían de cerca. Cada vez lo alcanzaban más y más y este se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo justamente hacia el callejón dónde estaba su desprotegido hermano? Por alguna razón, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba mirándolo a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a la caja, para ese momento, parecía que los hombres habían quedado algo rezagados por el niño de ojos dorados.

- HERMANITO! -gritó Mako con desespero mientras mecía con violencia al pequeño de ojos verdes y este despertaba sobresaltado-

- ¿Qué ocurre Mako? -preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos-

- TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA! NOS BUSCAN PARA HACERNOS DAÑO!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices hermanito?

- No hay tiempo de explicar.. ¡Vámonos!

- NO! ¡Tienes que decirme que ocurre!

Mako miró a la entrada del callejón y luego de dar pequeños saltos de desespero en un berrinche moderado, Mako se metió en la caja con su hermano y tomándolo de las manos, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

- Hermanito, hice algo muy malo y nos puse en peligro a los dos, siento mucho lo que hice pero ahora no podemos parar!

Bolin decidió confiar en su hermanito y dejó que este lo jalara para sacarlo de allí pero apenas se dieron vuelta para salir del callejón vieron con horror como aquellos tres carniceros estaban frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso. Mako tragó saliva nervioso al momento que el ojitos verdes preguntó...

- Mako.. ¿Quiénes son esos señores?

- Conque el ladronzuelo tiene un hermanito -se burló el carnicero mientras le daba vuelta con maestría a las hojas de los cuchillos- parece que cortaremos el doble de carne fresca.

Bolin se abrazó a Mako por detrás apretando su estómago mientras lo sentía temblar por su espalda.

- Tengo miedo... Mako. -El ojitos dorados volteó a verlo y dándole una sonrisa amistosa le dijo-

- Todo va a estar bien... ahora Bolin, quiero que te quedes atrás ¿Me entendiste?

- Pero...

- ¡Obedece, Bolin! -exclamó con firmeza, a lo cual el niño con ojos conmovidos se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás dejando al pequeño Mako frente a esos tres asesinos sin compasión-

- Los niños como ustedes son como los perros callejeros, están solos en el mundo y solo lo contaminan... ¡Merecen desaparecer! -gritó el carnicero. Mako lidió con las fieras miradas de ellos y entonces respondió-

- Por mucho tiempo pensé que realmente estaba solo, pero ahora sé, que mi mamá está conmigo!

En ese momento el niño abrió sus manos y dos flamas de fuego se encendieron sobre sus palmas iluminando aquel oscuro callejón. El rostro de Mako fue sombreado a medias por la luz de las llamas dando un aspecto terrífico de su cara...

- Ese niño... a... acaba de hacer fuego?

- ES UN MAESTRO FUEGO!

Mako no lidió palabra y comenzó a extender sus manos hacia ellos al momento que flamas salían disparadas hacia ellos, estos usaron sus gruesos cuchillos para taparse de las llamas pero Mako arrojaba mucho más fuego en todas direcciones y logró darle a uno en el estómago arrojándolo al suelo y luego se agachó para lanzar una patada rastrera que le siguió una onda expansiva de calor que tumbó al resto. Mako a continuación disparó mucho fuego al suelo creando una muralla ardiente entre ellos y los hermanos y con una mirada psicópata y deseos vehementes de proteger a Bolin, Mako exclamó.

- No le van a hacer daño a mi hermanito!

- ¡Está loco! ¡Corre! -dijeron para luego levantarse y salir corriendo de aquel callejón sin detenerse ni un momento. Ese niño parecía el mismo demonio disparando ráfagas de fuego por doquier, no podrían ni acercarse. Tampoco volverían a molestar.

Mako bajó sus manos y el fuego que ardía por todas partes comenzó a apagarse, entonces él voltea a ver a su hermanito y lo nota sorprendido, sin habla. Nuevamente lo veía en una faceta que no pensó que le conocería. Primero verlo comer de la basura y ahora lastimar fieramente a esos sujetos. Una vez más, Bolin sintió algo de miedo por su hermano.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Dónde había quedado el Mako dulce que solía conocer?

- Eres un maestro fuego... -susurró Bolin. Mako quiso dar un paso hacia adelante pero Bolin retrocedió otro-

- Cómo mamá... -dijo Mako. No quería que su hermano lo viera con miedo, así que su mirada hacia él fue sincera, trató de acercarse y Bolin no retrocedió más. Pronto pudo llegar hacia él y lo aprisionó entre sus bracitos mientras la carita de Bolin quedaba enterrada en el pecho de su hermanito-

- Mako... no entregabas paquetes, robaste esa comida... ¿verdad?

- Bolin -lo miró a los ojos- hay gente que tiene demasiado y hay otros que no tienen nada. Los que no tienen nada siempre son los que sufren y no es justo. No me importa si tengo que robar o lastimar a alguien para protegerte, pero mientras yo esté aquí, nada malo va a pasarte. Te quiero Bolin.

- Yo también te quiero hermanito -completó mientras aún seguían abrazándose. El peligro había pasado al igual que el terror. Ya Bolin no le tenía miedo a su hermano, pues ahora con más fuerza, podía ver a mamá en sus ojos y ya nada lo iba a hacer temblar, pues sabía que ella, mediante Mako lo protegería siempre-. Buenas llamitas, por cierto -sonrió Bolin-

- ¿Tú crees? Yo quería que mi fuego fuera púrpura, es mi color favorito. -carcajeó el ojos dorados-

- Y yo quisiera ser un maestro fuego como mamá y tú, o un maestro tierra como papá...

- Lo serás Bolin... cuando llegue el momento... lo serás!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Crudeza, yeah**

**Por favor me dicen qué les pareció este capítulo en sus maravillosos reviews.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto, gracias por leer.**

**Adiosito :D**


End file.
